bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora
Aurora, known on Earth as Charlotte Richards, is a powerful primordial being. She is also the Mother of all Angels, the former wife of God, the sister-in-law of Amara, Eve, Death, Magnus, and Oberon, and the co-creator of the Universe, alongside Him, thus being dubbed as "The Goddess of All Creation". She, however, is in no way related to the other Primordial Beings, who are all siblings to one another. She is somehow her own entity and sometime after them, she came into being, which was after all the other primordial beings, and upon meeting them, she met and fell in love with God. And with Him, both God and Aurora created all that there is, giving birth to all of Creation: the Angels, Heaven, the Multiverse, the Earth, the human Soul, and Humanity itself. However, when they started out with creation, Amara, the Darkness, started to become a threat to creation and God, Aurora, Eve, and the Seraphim all locked her away. Upon doing so, the Primordial Beings, with Oracle's help, began creation. However, after Lucifer's rebellion and Oracle's disappearance, Aurora grew to hate humanity and tried to destroy them, forcing God to cast her out of Heaven as well. On Earth, Aurora eventually learned what her husband saw in humanity and let go of her desire to destroy them (with Oracle's help who, after learning his mother was banished, tried to help her see the good in humans). After the recent second war with Amara, Aurora chose to stay on Earth and keep eye on Lucifer in Los Angeles, taking up a role as Charlotte Richards, a defense attorney. However, she eventually decided to leave and joined the other Primordial Beings in their get away. Biography Origins Following the formation of the six primordial beings, Aurora somehow came into existence and eventually encountered them, as she also had existed before time itself began. Getting along very well with all of them (except Amara), Aurora quickly fell in love with God and He too fell for her, much to the disapproval of Amara, but the other Primordial Beings were amused and supportive of their romance. Ultimately, God and Aurora married, which the other Primordial Beings happily approved of and attended, although Amara was highly unamused and unhappy. They, according to God, almost got into a fight but he persuaded her now sister-in-law to back off. After, this they have sex and thereby they collectively created Oracle, and eventually, the Seraphim, as their first and most powerful offspring. The two of them taught them how to control their powers with help from the other Primordials. War with Amara However, following the creation of countless worlds and eve first creation, Aurora was overjoyed by the wonder of her husbands creations, but was shocked and visibly hurt when they somehow destroyed themselves. Aurora quickly comforted God and Eve and apparently was too busy caring for them to suspect Amara, as Oracle later stated she was very busy and would not take kindly to being disturbed. Aurora was beyond furious when she learned that Amara was responsible and requested that they destroy Amara. However, God told her on the mandatory existence and she reluctantly toned her anger but Eve angrily went to confront Amara and God and Aurora pursued and managed to convince her to tactically corner Amara. This worked and Aurora helped God, Eve, and the Seraphim defeat the darkness. Creation After the death of the other Seraphs, Aurora was deeply saddened and bitterly mourned their fate but comforted God, as they lament that Amara still haunts them. Aurora was quickly overjoyed when God told her He will create other angels alongside her but was worried about Oracle. Although God told her to leave him alone, as he was too grieving to listen to their plan, ultimately Aurora snapped Oracle out of his grieving and told him on their plans alongside her husband. They created the lesser, middle, and higher Angels and all lived together in harmony. Billions of years thereafter, God created the biological sapient organisms of Earth known as human beings. Aurora originally had little interest in them, but bore no hatred for humans, although she was intrigued when God told her He considered them to be His greatest creations. This prompted her to investigate on them but found nothing of any value inside humans and was shocked but supportive when God commanded their children to bow before them. This was, however, an order that would have consequences, even more disastrous than when they accidentally corrupted Barachiel. Lucifer's Rebellion & Punishment Seeing rebelling as the only solution, Lucifer blamed God for not being a good father. Upon Lucifer's rebellion, the Celestial Council were deeply angry at Lucifer's continued defiance and almost all of them requested Lucifer to be destroyed. Angered by Lucifer's retaliation to His neglect, God Himself was so angry He too was considering destroying His son but doubted it out of love for Lucifer. Aurora, however, begged God not to destroy Lucifer and Oracle also supported this decision alongside Gabriel and Ariel. Thus, God decided to eternally banish Lucifer to the Underworld and imprison him in the cage instead. This embittered Aurora and she started to hate the humans. Banishment While she was able to keep her anger in check for years, upon Oracle vanishing into exile, Aurora's anger towards humans was openly expressed and grew, as she blamed them for Lucifer rebelling and Oracle disappearing. Aurora proceeded to cause disasters that killed many humans and even caused the Flood. Initially, God, who understood His wife's anger at the time, was willing to excuse her actions, however upon the Flood, God was personally forced to create the Ark to give mankind a second chance at a future. This enraged Aurora and she confronted God and they had severe argument. God tried to quell Aurora's hatred towards humans, but Aurora said she will not stop until every single human is destroyed. Finally angry too, the argument grew fierce and eventually resulted in battle that God won but unable to kill His beloved ex-wife he remorsefully cast her to Earth. BloodRayne & Mia the Vampire Slayer the Series Season 11 Aurora was recruited by Oracle and God to help defeat Amara once again. Having bore no ill-will towards her husband for banishing her, Aurora gladly agreed, desiring to "beat up" Amara once more. Once in the headquarters of the Church Order, Aurora met all members of the team and the forces that will help her defeat Amara again. Aurora and the forces later on battled Amara but not before Amara displayed amusement by the fact Aurora willingly helped and was even more amused when Aurora said "They barely had to try. Beating you up again was what I always wanted." She proved great help for the forces of God and fatally injures Amara and then send her straight to her husband so He can seal her again. Lucifer Morningstar: TV Series Season 1 During the end of the episode "Take Me Back to Hell", Aurora is referred to as Mom by Lucifer, who tells Amenadiel that she has come to Los Angeles. Season 2 At the end of the episode "Everything's Coming Up Lucifer", she was able to find Lucifer and show up at his doorstep. Personality Aurora is brave, fearless, caring, friendly, independent, insanely beautiful, and has a strong conviction for who she is and what she deserves. However, she and Lucifer do not share the same opinion when it comes to humanity. Everything that fascinates Lucifer about people repels his mother with disdain, which is evident from that fact that she is trapped in a human body for her stay on Earth. Aurora, however, loves her ex-husband dearly and also loves all of her children, especially Lucifer and Oracle. She is also supremely protective of her children. Aurora got along very well with the other Primordial Beings, except Amara. In addition to being in love with God and considering Him to be a good husband, father, brother, uncle, and even a good being, she hinted that Oberon was "always on time for anything, never arriving late or early, but precisely when the time was right" and even said he was funny. She thought Magnus always had the most amount of room in any place. Aurora considered Death good company and thought he was easy to talk to. And as for Eve, Aurora said that Eve'' "''was like a real sister to me" and even stated she loved Eve like a real sister. However, when it came to Amara, Aurora and her did not have the best relationship. While Aurora does not truly hate Amara, Aurora only dislikes Amara because of her status as the Darkness, therefore, the Destroyer of Worlds or the Bringer of Chaos. In fact, when Amara had destroyed a majority of the planets, worlds, and beings that God created, Aurora was furious with Amara. So much so, that Aurora threatened to destroy Amara, especially when Aurora thought Amara would destroy Oracle. In addition, when it comes to Oracle, Aurora has been known as the only being who understands his heart and mind. She even said that he was, and still is, her favorite child. She even stated that he was the best at being the good son. Powers and Abilities Being the Mother of All Existence and as a Primordial Being of Light, Aurora is among the oldest and most powerful supernatural entities to exist in the Multiverse, possessing immensely immaculate power that allows her to do essentially anything she wishes. She is essentially unstoppable and cannot be killed by any means, unless by something supremely powerful. Linda Martin described her as being "very tall and, most certainly, quite powerful." She can be matched by her eldest son Oracle and the only ones who can truly rival her near-infinite power are the Primordial Beings, especially when together and joined forces, they can stop or kill her. *'Primordial Being Physiology' - Being the Goddess of All Creation, Aurora is incalculably powerful. Considering the fact that she is the seventh oldest and most powerful of all the Primordial Beings, her nearly unrivaled and infinite powers completely outclasses and surpasses even the mightiest of all other lesser beings, including ghosts, monsters, witches, fairies, reapers, gods, demons, and even the mightiest of angels, including the Cherubim, Archangels, and even Seraphim. However, she is equal to, if not slightly weaker than, God and Amara and slightly exceeds Eve, Death, Magnus, and Oberon. She is also slightly stronger than Oracle. **'Immortality' - As a primordial being, and therefore one of the oldest beings in existence, Aurora is truly immortal, as she has been stated to be eternal, thus she is immortal and cannot be killed or destroyed by any normal means. She has existed since the beginning alongside all the other Primordial Beings, making her far older than all creation. ***'Nigh-Invulnerability' - Aurora is invulnerable to normal harm by human means. She survived a stab with an ice-pick to the back of her head. Only supremely powerful weapons, like Death's Scythe, can truly harm her. ***'Regeneration' - Aurora has the ability to recover and regenerate from severe injuries that could kill normal humans. **'Nigh-Omnipotence' - Being a primordial entity and the Goddess of All Creation, Aurora can do just about anything she desires and can think of. She literately once summon different kinds of foods to various dinner tables in a restaurant while eating with Oracle. Lucifer mentioned that she was responsible for the creation of the floods during the Great Flood. Additionally, when a massive tidal wave flooded a lot of Los Angeles, Aurora made it all "wash away" in an instant. Collectively with God, Aurora created Oracle, Heaven, the Archangels, the Multiverse, and almost everything residing in it. According to her and Oracle, she is the Goddess of All Creation. Some angels have even said she is powerful enough to kill God. Even Aurora herself was confident enough to challenge Amara, the Darkness and even proved powerful enough to harm and even banish the darkness and can help God, Eve, and the Seraphim seal her away. ***'Advanced Healing' - Being a primordial being, Aurora is able to effortlessly heal any and all types of injuries, sicknesses, illnesses, or diseases. She is able to heal even the most serious wounds. She was able to heal a human without looking. Additionally, when Oracle was fatally injured by Amara's hand, Aurora healed him quickly. ***'Apporting' - With a simple hand gesture, Aurora is able to banish or summon lesser beings from and to her presence. ***'Biokinesis' - During a trial in a courtroom, while simply rubbing her hands together, Aurora was able to make a witness cough up blood. ***'Creation' - Collectively, alongside God, Aurora possesses the power to create, as both she and him created Oracle, the Seraphim, the Archangels, Heaven, the Angels, the Earth, etc. She is even dubbed the Goddess of All Creation. ***'Hydrokinesis' - Aurora was said to have caused the floods during the Great Flood. When masses amount of water flowed through Los Angeles due to a massive tidal wave, Aurora made all the water return to the ocean. ***'Magic' - Aurora possesses an unlimited level of magic and is adapt at casting spells. ***'Orange Light' - Aurora is able to emit and then launch a immensely powerful orange-yellow light from the palm of her hand in a very similar but more powerful fashion to that of a Cherubim, an Archangel, and even a Seraphim. This blast was powerful enough to harm Amara and even blast her away. Additionally, Aurora was able to charbroil multiple monsters using this power. ***'Reality Warping' - Aurora is able to warp reality to an unlimited extent. One example was she changed one beverage to a different one as well as change the shape of the cup she was drinking. ***'Resurrection' - Aurora can easily bring others back from the dead. ***'Smiting' - Aurora can instantly kill anything or anyone with just a thought, similar to Oracle and Lucifer. When she was surrounded by multiple vampires, she used this power to kill them all using this power without touching them. However, this is rare power of hers and she normally doesn't like to use it. ***'Superhuman Strength' - As a Primordial Being, Aurora possesses unlimited physical strength, making her among the strongest beings in all existence. During a brief struggle with a robber, Aurora instinctively pushes him, sending him flying across a parking lot and into the wall, which effectively kills him. She was also able to effortlessly lift Amenadiel into the air. Lucifer once mentioned that she is strong enough to lift an entire house. ***'Telekinesis' - As a primordial being, Aurora is an immensely powerful telekinetic. She threw a fully grown man across an ally and ram into a wall, instantly killing him. She later did the same thing with Satan, throwing him through a brick wall. ***'Telepathy' - Aurora can read the minds of all creature lesser than herself. ***'Teleportation' - Aurora can transverse herself and others literately anywhere she chooses across all of Creation. Like Death, she was even said to be powerful enough to teleport inside Lucifer's Cage without being trapped and without the use of the Horsemen Rings. **'Nigh-Omniscience' - Being the mother of angels and God's wife and having existed for eons since the beginning of time, Aurora possesses nearly infinite knowledge. Aurora is able to perceive events happening anywhere throughout the universe, in Heaven or in Hell. However, she does not fully understand human nature yet. *** Celestial Perspective - As a Primordial Being, Aurora is not bound by the five bodily senses and is cosmically aware of all beings both on earth and in the heavens. *** Heightened Senses - Aurora, like all celestial beings, possesses the same celestially aware senses as his angels. *** Supernatural Perception - Aurora can perceive anyone in existence, regardless of their method of hiding, instantly recognizing both Lucifer and Amenadiel. However, during the days of The Flood, when she saw him, she was not able to recognize Oracle for a few moments. *** Multiversal Awareness - Like God, Aurora can hear and see all. Weaknesses Even though Aurora is a Primordial Being, thus being among the oldest, wisest, most powerful beings in the Universe and is also the Mother and Goddess of all Creation, even she has weaknesses of her own. Harming *'Amara' - Being the Primordial Being of Darkness and God's twin sister, Amara is able to harm overpower and, given the right amount of time, would possibly even kill Aurora if she has no assistance, as she overpowered her before God, Eve and the Seraphim came to her aid. *'Death' - As the eldest horsemen and the literal bringer of death, Death himself can kill Aurora. *[[God|'God']] - Although they are seemingly equals, if not, God being at least slightly stronger, God apparently overpowered and cast Aurora out of Heaven by His own power. This defeat greatly weakened Aurora, for a time. Destroying *'Death's Scythe' - Can possibly harm, if not, kill Aurora. *'Lim 'E Light' - Despite her being a primordial being, Oracle's Seraphim Sword, Lim 'E Light, is able to eradicate Aurora from existence. *'Mandatory Existence Compromised' - If the Primordial Beings were to be killed and their opposites still exist, the imbalance would also result in the death of Aurora due to the destruction of reality itself. Additionally, another one of her only weaknesses is her feelings for her children's without her emotions. Category:Characters Category:Primordial Beings Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of the Species Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters